nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Turnament series)
A list of enemies in the game Turnament. General game information All enemies are destructible and can harm the player on contact. They will follow Rust Bucket and will only move when the player does so. In Turnament, they will always move towards the player even if the player is unreachable. In Rust Bucket, however, they will stand idle if there is no target nearby, and they will prioritize the target that is the closest to them (villagers, Green knights or Rust Bucket). Slimes Slimes are the first enemies encountered in the Turnament series. Appearance Slimes appears as a green slime with two small white eyes. When they are preparing to attack, they will jump in place. In Rust Bucket, slimes appear blue on the inside, and have a mouth. They also have a bright red outline when they are about to move towards the player. Game information Slimes generally move towards the player or chase them, making a move every two times the player turns. They follow a pattern of readying their attack one turn, then attacking. When readying an attack, the slimes move up and down, as if preparing to pounce. Then, when the player moves a second time, the slime moves. When they are not bobbing up and down, they are unable to attack the player and completely defenseless and can be easily killed in this stage. In Rust Bucket, it is possible to find slimes hiding in pots. They will be in their idle state when the player cracks the pot open and they start moving after the next turn. Turnament_slime.gif|A slime ready to move in Turnament RustBucket_slime_2.gif|A slime ready to move in Rust Bucket Skulls Skulls are enemies in the Turnament series. Appearance They are a white skull with black eyes and two teeth. Their design in Rust Bucket differs a bit from their one in Turnament. They appear much more cylindrical, like the player. They are beige coloured with red round eyes, with a slit as their nose and three teeth. Game information Skulls move every time the player moves. They are dangerous to touch, as they kill the player if thouched. Spiders and winged creatures Spiders are enemies in Turnament while winged creatures are enemies in Rust Bucket. They have the exact same behavior in both games, and only differs in their appearance. Appearance Spiders have a black body, four black legs, and four red eyes. Winged creatures are purple square-shaped creatures with bright pink eyes and two dark-blue bat wings. They have two legs similar to teeth, which makes them look like skulls. Game information Spiders and winged creatures home in on the player. They jump two squares through the air, staying in the air for one turn. When in the air, both enemies can be stood under safely. Their ability makes them hard to kill, so it is much easier to avoid them than attack, as they are rarely mandatory to kill in order to progress in the game. Spider-0.png|A spider jumping Squids Squids are enemies in Rust Bucket. Appearance Squids look like pale pink squids with a single yellow eye and four tentacles which they use to sand on. Game information Squids are so far only found in the Endless Mode of Rust Bucket. Squids can only move diagonally. They cannot attack the player or a green knight directly next to them, as they can only move or attack one tile in each four diagonal directions. Since they cannot move into walls or pits, they can be blocked where the player or most other enemies are unable to. Unlike most enemies which move in straight directions, squids will teleport as they move diagonally, allowing them to teleport to it even when they have something next to them. Brain monsters Brain monsters are enemies in Rust Bucket. Appearance Brain monsters are large pink brains with one large white eye. Their body is in the shape of a dark pink cylinder and they have four tentacles to stand on. Game information Brain monsters can so far only be found in Endless Mode and are the only type of enemy in Rust Bucket which does not move. Brains remain idle and therefore can easily be killed by the player. Brain monsters will try to spawn other enemies to attack the player. They will first think about the enemy they want to generate, which will appear in a small thinking bubble above their head. On the next turn, the new enemy will appear next to them and start attacking the player. They will spawn one new enemy every 4 turns, doing nothing for two turns, thinking about the enemy they want to create on their next turn, and finally crating it one turn after. If they are out of reach of the player or the adjacent tiles are in a dark area, they will do the exact same process but will fail to summon the enemy. In that case, the enemy icon that will appear before they attempt to summon the enemy will be grayed out. Brain monsters can spawn many types of enemies, but one brain monster will always create the same type until it is killed. The type of enemy each brain monster is assigned to spawn is random each time the player encounters a new brain monster. The ability of creating enemies, some being very difficult to deal with in certain environments, like Boar statues, makes brain monsters one of the toughest enemies of the game, despite being immobile. RustBucket_brain_monster_skull.png|A brain monster before creating a skull RustBucket_brain_monster_icons.png|The different enemy icons seen before being created by a brain monster Ghosts Ghosts are enemies in Rust Bucket. Appearance Ghosts are white cylindric creatures with circular indents at the bottom of their body. They have a W''' shaped mouth and two eyes that switch between yellow, orange and red. When going through walls, their eyes and mouth is the only part of their body that can be seen and they are surrounded by white sparkles. Upon death, they will disappear in white fumes. Game Information Ghosts have the same movement as Skulls, being able to move one tile per turn. They so far only appear in Endless Mode once the player is at 7 points or above. Contrary to other enemies in the game, they are not obscured by walls or obstacles, and can therefore pathfind through them. They are able to go through blocks to reach their target. When inside a wall, they are still vulnerable and can still be defeated by the player if standing next to them. RustBucket_ghost_hiding.png|A ghost hiding inside of a block Mimics '''Mimics are enemies in Rust Bucket. Appearance Mimics have the exact same appearance as treasure chests. When active, they will show their two white pointy teeth and long purple tongue. Game Information Mimics are enemies that so far only appear in Endless Mode at a minimum of 5 points. They appear exactly like treasure chests, making it impossible to differentiate them from regular chests. Once the player is in a 2 tile diamond-shaped radius of them, they will turn active and start chasing after Rust Bucket. They have the same movement as Skulls, moving one tile per turn. Contrary to chests, they will only give the player one coin when killed and will disappear, instead of staying as an obstacle to the player. It is important to note that Green knights can approach mimics without activating them, meaning that it is safer for the player to use a green knight to open chests. RustBucket_mimic_aoe.png|The area in which a mimic can detect the player. Centipedes Centipedes are enemies in Rust Bucket. |image = A 3-long centipede |abilities = Splits in smaller parts and takes multiple hits |health = 1 hit per body part |game = Rust Bucket}} Appearance Centipedes have multiple parts, one head and some body segments. All parts are cylindrical and greyish-blue coloured, with a slightly darker cross on top. Body elements have multiple arthropod legs. The head is taller, with a darker middle section, and has no legs. It also has two white fangs and a circular red mouth whole, but no eyes. Game Information Centipedes are the only enemy in Rust Bucket to be composed of multiple parts. They always have a head, and often other body segments. The head is the only part of the centipede which tries to pathfind towards the player, moving one tile per turn, while each body element will follow the head's movement. The player can attack any part of the centipede, which will defeat it but leave the other segments alive. A centipede will always have a head, so killing its head will transform the body element before it into a new one. Killing a body element of a centipede will separate it into two separate centipede, with two separate heads. The newly created head will be from the element right next to the part which was cut off. A centipede will only be defeated once each one of its segments are destroyed. A giant centipede serves as the boss of the tutorial levels. In level 10, after defeating the large pack of slimes, boars and skulls; the player will enter the centipede's boss room, with fire tiles and giant skull statues at the entrance. The centipede boss is made out of 22 parts, which all have to be defeated for the player to reach the end. The player can use pots, or can turn around obstacles to reach the body elements of the centipede. In Endless mode, centipedes only appear after reaching a score of 8. They will only appear as small, and can even appear as just a head, in which case they behave exactly like skulls. RustBucket_snake_level.png|The centipede boss as seen in level 10 Trivia *Although real spiders have eight legs, spiders in Turnament have four. This is likely due to the limitations of the pixelated art-style. *In one of Nitrome's blog post where early game footage is shown, a beta version of skulls can be seen, in which they have two legs to walk on . This was later scrapped for the version of skulls that can be seen in the finished game. RustBucket_beta_skull.gif|The beta skull *The death particles of skulls show bones that don't normally belong to the anatomy of skulls, implying that these enemies have little bones inside of them. RustBucket_skull_fragments.png|The death particles of skulls, with small bones that can't be found in normal skulls Notes Category:Enemies Category:Turnament Category:Lists